


Catchy

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has finally found the perfect name... for Peter's penis. Related to episode 2.11, Forging Bonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catchy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Peter climbed into bed and looked at Elizabeth with raised eyebrows. "What do you think?"

She smiled and ran her thumb across his now-bare upper lip. Her fingers smelled like vanilla. "There it is. I knew it was under there somewhere," she said, and leaned in to kiss him. She pressed her weight against him, pushing him down onto the bed.

It wasn't as if they hadn't slept together while he had the mustache, but if this was the response to being shaved clean, he could manage

El reached into his pajama bottoms. "Oh, hello, Magnum," she muttered against his lips.

"I shaved the mustache," Peter said, laughing. "Are you going to keep calling me that?"

"I wasn't talking to you." She sat up halfway and wrapped her hand around his cock, tugging on it. Her hands were slick with body lotion. "I think it's a good name."

"You just named my penis -- is this a hint that you want me to shave down there, too?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, you're fine down there."

"Good, cause if I have to, then you have to," Peter said.

"You could trim. I trim."

"I'll take that under advisement."

Elizabeth smiled and stroked him. Peter closed his eyes, feeling himself grow completely hard under her touch.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "Magnum. I like it."

Peter chuckled. "Why are you naming it anyway?"

"Cause I can. It's catchy."

"Since you got to name the dog, I should be allowed to name my own penis."

She laughed. "Why don't you like it? It's like those extra large condoms."

He thrust up into her hand. "I don't need extra large condoms."

Elizabeth began working his dick faster. "It's a good thing, too. I wouldn't let you near my ass if you were any bigger. And that would be a shame."

It would be. She was so tight and hot back there, slick with store-bought lube, and her legs draped over his shoulders. Oh, and the sounds she made were out of this world. "We should do that now."

"No, we're doing this now," El said, rubbing her thumb against the head of his cock, pressing it into the slit.

Peter hissed. It hurt just enough to feel good. He reached up and cupped Elizabeth's cheek. "That's perfect," he said.

"I know it is," she replied with a grin. She leaned down to his ear and kissed it. "You think I don't know what you like?" she asked in a whisper. "You think I don't know how you like it?"

"No, I -- I know how--"

She cut him off with a hard kiss on the mouth, her teeth digging into his lips. Peter responded helplessly. He wanted to say something and have a better response, but instead he arched his body toward her, groaning as he came. He panted to catch his breath as Elizabeth smiled down at him.

"I bet you'd do anything I wanted you to," she said, tracing a finger over his bottom lip.

"Just about," Peter replied, closing his eyes. He smiled. "So, Magnum it is, then?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Catchy, right?"

"That name never leaves this room. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
